


Angel of the Morning (Reader Edition)

by Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89



Series: Bound (Reader Soulmate series) [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: And More Angst, Angst, F/M, reader edition, sequel to Invisible Touch, smutty recollections
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-02 18:02:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17268836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89/pseuds/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89
Summary: how will you react when you find out the truth of why you feel so connected to Gabriel?





	1. Chapter 1

You woke up to the feeling of warmth against your back. As you pulled yourself out of the fog of sleep, you recalled the events of the night before. After you and Gabriel had finally confessed your feelings, the two of you had spent the entire night showing each other exactly how loved you were. Gabriel had taken his time, worshiping every inch of skin, committing to memory every reaction, every sound you made. You had lost count of the number of orgasms Gabriel had worked you through, his angelic stamina making recovery time almost unnecessary. Every nerve of your body sung in response to the slightest touch, warmth spreading through you from every point of contact. When you were both thoroughly sated, you promptly curled up in Gabriel’s arms, wanting as little space between you and Gabriel as possible, and fell asleep.

You blushed as the images flashed through your mind. You were torn between the stirrings of desire and your debilitating self-esteem issues that were once again pushing their way to the front of your mind. You still couldn’t wrap your head around the fact that Gabriel loved you. Your heart beat sped up as you worried your lip.

A hand running along your arm startled you from your thoughts, as the arm Gabriel had wrapped around your waist pulled you flush against him, his nose brushing against your neck. “Morning, sweetheart. You okay? Your heartbeat is running a mile a minute.” He nuzzled into you further and placed a gentle kiss on you shoulder.

You sighed and relaxed into his touch. “Oh, yeah, I’m fine. Just…over-thinking things, again.”

Gabriel’s free arm ran back up your arm and stroked your cheek. He stretched out a finger and placed it under your chin, tilting your face up towards him. He stared into your eyes, a calm smile on his face, silently nudging you to continue.

“I’m just still trying to process the fact that you, _you_  want me. That you love me. I-I’m not entirely convinced that this whole thing hasn’t been some crazy fever-dream. I’m afraid that any moment now, I’ll wake up, in my own bed, alone.”

Gabriel’s smile slid slightly at your words, feeling the emotions rolling off of you in waves. He could feel how deep your worry ran, disbelief and fear tinging the corners of your mind. His Grace thrummed at this realization, reaching out for you in response. He held it back, barely. He couldn’t let his Grace just do the work for him. He needed to show you your true worth on his own, the way a human would. He took one of your hands and placed a kiss on your palm.

“How can I convince you that you really are awake? That last night really happened? Should I…pinch you?” The arm he had around your waist snaked up and gently tweaked your sheet-covered nipple, causing you to let out a surprised squeal.

“Should I tickle you?” He smiled down at you as he sought out sensitive skin, not stopping till a peal of laughter rang out from his human. He could feel your nerves starting to relax, but the taint of fear still lingered. He untangled himself from you and laid you back against the pillows, pulling himself up on an elbow. Staring down at you, he traced a finger along your jaw, up to your earlobe, and down your neck and along your side.

You held his gaze, a sense of calm slowly working its way through your mind. That nagging self-doubt was still there though, and your smile quickly faltered. How could you ever be worthy of this glorious creature that was sharing his bed with you? You felt that you were missing a vital piece of information that would explain how any of this was possible. There had to be some cosmic catch, some awful twist of fate that would bring this whole perfect dream crashing down around you.

“Talk to me. Don’t make me resort to finally reading your mind. Your emotions are all over the place, y/n, what’s wrong?” Gabriel caressed your cheek and tried to send another gentle wave of serenity through the contact.

You sighed and sat up, pulling the sheet further around you, suddenly aware of how naked you still were. “I don’t know, Gabe. I don’t know how to explain it. Just, something doesn’t feel right. I keep waiting for the other shoe to drop, ya know? I’m a hunter, and hunters don’t get this kind of happiness. Not for long, anyway. I’m not good enough for you; if you took the time to think about it, you’d see that I’m right.”

You pulled away from his touch and started to get out of the bed, scanning the floor for your clothes.

“Y/n, sweetheart, how could you even think such a thing?” Gabriel had the sense of mind to make himself more decent, a pair of pants materializing on him with a flick. “I love you. I wouldn’t have said and done everything I did last night if I wasn’t sure of that. There are some things we angels don’t take lightly, and that’s at the top of the list. Sweets, please, sit back down. I can explain everything, if you just let me show you.”

Gabriel knew now he had no choice but to tell you about the full extent of your bond. He had planned to work up to it slowly, let the connection grow a little more on its own, but this was the only thing he could think of to get you to realize how much you meant to him.

“What do you mean, ‘explain’?” You paused half-way through dressing, turning to look at him, confused. Your fear ramped up a notch as you finished pulling on your pants and went to sit back on the bed, facing Gabriel.

“There’s something I haven’t told you yet. Something I was going to wait to tell you, at least a little longer than this. It’s not something that’s easy to explain to humans. It’d be simpler just to show you, but for that I need your permission….to, well, to connect our minds.”

“Um, okay? How?”

“You just have to sit there and relax. I’m going to open a, link of sorts, between our minds. It’s similar to how I can read thoughts and emotions, but it goes deeper than that, and this will go both ways. I’ll be able to show you how deep our bond goes.” He reached for your hands tentatively, golden eyes searching y/e/c. “I need you to express your consent. This isn’t something to be taken lightly. What I’m about to show you will change things between us; whether it’s for the better or worse is up to you.”

“Okay, I give you my permission to…” you trailed off, thinking of the right words to say. “To forge a connection between our minds.” _Forge? Where did that come from?_ You blinked, puzzled by your choice of words.

Gabriel grasped your hands in his and concentrated, his eyes starting to glow blue as the link began forming. He opened his mind fully, his Grace seeking out and dissembling any barriers between you. He felt, rather than heard your soft gasp as the connection formed between the two of you. Once the link held firm, he sought out the knowledge he had regained last night and sent it through his Grace, careful not to flood your mind with too much information at once. It was a delicate process; human minds were sensitive, if he rushed the transfer he stood the chance of short-circuiting your brain and more often than not, damage of that nature was irreversible.

Minutes passed as he let you sort through the information at your own pace. Gabriel could feel your growing trepidation as you got closer to the truth of what you were. He tried to calm you with his Grace, but he knew it was starting to overwhelm you. He was more than tempted to break the connection, but he held fast. He knew the risks angels took when revealing themselves like this.

Suddenly, you let out a shuddering gasp when you finished processing what he had shown you. You sat there, blinking rapidly and tried to catch your breath as the connection between you and Gabriel ebbed away. You quickly pulled your hands from his grasp, eyes widening in fear and confusion.

“I…what…” You struggled for words, your breath still coming in shaky huffs. “I don’t understand. How…?”

“Y/n, honey, calm down. Your brain just took in a lot of information. Just breathe. I’ll answer any questions you have, but right now, you need to breathe.”

You sprang up from the bed, your confusion triggering a primal flight response deep inside your mind. You could feel the tears welling up in your eyes. “I need to go. Please, don’t follow me. I just…I can’t be here right now. I can’t.”

“Y/n-”

“No! Please! I-I need to be alone right now. Just, just let me go.” You crossed the room quickly and threw the door open, leaving Gabriel’s room without glancing back.

You sprinted down the hall to your room, closing the door with your weight as you leaned back against it, slowly sliding to the floor as the tears streamed down your face. You didn’t know why you were crying. You should be happy, you knew you should. What you had seen through the bond should have had you jumping for joy. Instead, it left you terrified. Of what, you weren’t sure. You couldn’t think straight. Only one word kept running through your mind, a word that for some unknown, inexplicable reason, filled you with dread.

_Soulmates?!_


	2. Chapter 2

_There’ll be no strings to bind your hands_

_Not if my love can’t bind your heart_

_And there’s no need to take a stand_

_For it was I who chose to start_

_I see no need to take me home_

_I’m old enough to face the dawn_

 

Gabriel’s POV

 

Gabriel stared at the open door for what could have been minutes or days, to an angel lost in thought, time lost all meaning. He knew he should have waited longer before showing you the truth, but what choice did he have? You had been doubting yourself again and he couldn’t think of anything else to prove to you that you belonged together. He had tried, and failed, to convince you any other way. Showing you that the two of you were soulmates, that you had literally been created for each other, seemed like the only option left.

Unfortunately, Gabriel couldn’t have been more wrong. After sharing his memories with you, you freaked out and ran away, begging him to leave you alone. He had no choice but to oblige and stay put, at least for now. Angels weren’t able to make their soulmates accept them. Humans always had the final say in the matter. One of the perks of free will. Sure, Gabriel wasn’t normally a stickler for the rules, but this one couldn’t be bent. Every angel knew the risk they took when they eventually found the human that would complete them.

The only thing he could do now was give you time to calm down; it was a lot to spring on a person, the fact that soulmates were actually a real thing that happened from time to time. He would have to let you wrap your head around it a bit before he explained all the details. He had waited millennia for you, he could wait a little longer; he only hoped you would hear him out. He stood the risk of you rejecting him completely, and if you did that, he didn’t know if he’d be able to survive it.

Why did this have to happen to him, why now, after all this time? He had spent thousands of years on Earth without having to worry about a soulmate. His time spent as Loki had suppressed the bits of Angelic knowledge that he hadn’t considered particularly important. He had all but forgotten that somewhere, spread out along the eternal timeline, a soul existed that would complete each Angel’s Grace. Sure, every human soul had a counterpart that they were meant to find, but _these_  souls were special. While humans with human soulmates could go their whole lives without meeting each other and be no worse off for it, humans who were meant to be with an Angel would always feel slightly out of place in the world until their Angel found them; just as all Angels spent their endless existence feeling somewhat empty inside until their human came into being. The bond would literally make them whole.

And woe be it to any human whose Angel died before the bond. They would be left to spend their lives incomplete. Unable to find a lasting relationship with any other human, unable to connect with anyone on a level beyond friendship or familial love. There would always be that feeling of disconnection. Always a piece of them missing.

Rejected Angels didn’t fare much better. He would be left to spend eternity incomplete and unable to follow you into your Heaven when you eventually died. So much hinged on your decision. If you denied him the bond, it might just drive him insane. Now that he’d found you, now that he realized the truth of what you were to him, he could never get over you. He would never stop loving you. His existence would revolve around you for the rest of time, until the universe ceased to exist. Oh Father, what had he gotten himself into?

 

_Maybe the sun’s light will be dim_

_And it won’t matter anyhow_

_If morning’s echo says we’ve sinned_

_Well, it was what I wanted now_

_And if we’re victims of the night_

_I won’t be blinded by the light_

 

Y/N’s POV

 

Soulmates! They. Were. Soulmates. How was that possible? How was that a real thing? And wasn’t it just your luck that _your_  soulmate was a freaking Angel; and not just any old angel, oh no, an _Arch_ angel! A top-tier, celestial being, just a step below Chuck himself. Sure, you knew you were falling hard for the golden-eyed feather-brain; but it was another thing altogether to find out it was literally Fated, planned out by especially God. Did you even have a choice? What happened to free will?

Your head began pounding as your thoughts swirled. You took a deep breath and tried to fight back the wave of anxiety you felt starting to rise within you. You had been so happy last night. Why did this have to happen? If you hadn’t been so stubbornly set against believing he could feel the same way you did, would he even have shown you the truth? Would he have just kept stringing you along, forever, letting you believe it was his _choice_  to be with you, not destiny? Maybe it would have been better that way, staying blind to the truth, basking in the glow of his forced love.

The way you felt with him last night, you’d never felt with anyone you’d ever met. You had never felt so secure, so safe. No one you had ever been with had made you feel like you could trust them with your life. Heck, none of your relationships had even lasted more than a few months, even before you had become a hunter. Even if the sex had been great, you would soon realize there was little to nothing that you had in common with the person. Some of them had become good friends, some like family.

Take Sam, for instance; when you had first met the Winchesters, you had found yourself inexplicably drawn to the tall, dark-haired hunter. You had ended up going on a couple of dates, even shared a kiss or two, but something about it had seemed, well, off. Luckily, the two of you had realized that before ending up in one or the others bed. Made it less awkward to just go back to being hunting partners. Eventually, you began to just see him as as much of a brother to you as Dean, though there was still some odd tug you would feel every now and then. You had felt one of those tugs the other day, when Sam had hugged you good-bye.

You sighed, your head in your hands as you sat against the door. All this time, you had thought your failed relationships had been due to the deep-rooted fear of rejection you’d had ever since you’d gotten attacked by the werewolf that had left your neck badly scarred. Though, if you looked back, really looked, you knew it went back way before the day you stumbled upon the supernatural. Even back in high school, the other kids had never been more than a passing fancy. You’d felt love, sure. But never the type of love that made your heart flutter every time you thought of the person. The type of love that made your breath catch in your throat when you looked at them. None of that had ever happened until Gabriel.

Who knew that one little brush of the hand could cause so much trouble? Now here you were, head over heels for an Archangel, and finding out that he was the literal missing piece of your soul. You were tempted to stay holed up in your room until the boys got back, but when your stomach rumbled, you knew you’d have to face Gabriel sooner or later. Better to do it while you still had the bunker to yourselves. Chuck only knew what kind of craziness would ensue if the Winchesters found out about you and Gabriel before you were ready to tell them. Dean had a tendency to get all Big Brother with you when it came to guys, and this might just push him beyond his usual limits.

You got up and headed to the kitchen, desperate for a cup of strong coffee. It was going to be a long day.


End file.
